Heiress
by Rolyn
Summary: Haruka is a fairy princess of half of the jewel realm while Shuu is the prince of the other half. These two halves have to come together but I don't think they'll like how. Contestshipping ON HIATUS...sorry...
1. She Wakes Up

**Heiress**

**By: Roanne Joseph**

**August 31, 2007**

**Special thanks to Kiara411 for letting me borrow some points**

**I do not own Pokemon**

**Haruka: May**

**Shuu: Drew**

**Matsuko: Caroline**

**Senri: Norman**

**Masato: Max**

**6:34**

**Chapter one**

**She Wakes Up**

Rays of glowing sunlight poured into the balcony window of an extravagant room that was on the highest floor of a tall building that had castle like features but was still very modern. As the sun arose higher in the sky the rays of light began to move across the room to a queen sized bed where a bump in the sheets led up to a head of brunette hair that rest on a pure white pillow. The sun beams hit the face of the owner of these beautiful locks of shining brown hair making her fair skin glow and her closed eyes to tighten. The young girl gave into the light and fluttered her eyes open slowly. Once they were open birds would sing and people would stare and cherish such beauty. Her eyes were a lively gorgeous shimmering bright sapphire that captivated stronger beauty then the gem itself; such jewels could not be priced.

The young girl sat up in bed and let out a small yawn. She stretched in an elegant manner and gently rubbed the last bit of slumber that remained in her eyes. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and slipped her feet into a pair of fuzzy cerulean slippers. She picked up the ocean blue robe that hung from a hook beside her bed then pulled the curtains of her bed back letting her see the rest of her large and extravagant room. A digital clock sat atop of a green chest next to her bed and it read six thirty am. _'Perfect timing'_ the young fifteen year old girl thought as she made a stride to the intercom next to her door. She pressed a button and spoke into the device while still holding it down.

"Yuri, I am awake can you please come up and run my bath?" The teenage beauty asked sweetly.

"Of course Mistress Haruka." A voice responded. The girl known as Haruka smiled softly and tied her robe around her. She strutted over to a set of double doors swaying with her natural walk, though a bit clumsy at some points. Haruka opened the doors to reveal a collection of clothes originating from many different regions but mostly from her home which was not just a region but a realm as well. Her realm was the largest out of the hundreds that existed but it was separated into two parts and her father, King Senri had control over the half known as the Sapphire region; him and Haruka's mother Queen Matsuko kept control over this region while the sister region of Emerald which was ruled by Queen Akane who is a widow is under her rule.

She searched through the clothes until she found a blue tank dress that came up to about a third of her thigh. The hem of the dress had snowflake pattern going along it. She picked up a white short sleeved hooded jacket that had a _PH_ monogram on the corner of it. She then picked up white knee high socks, baby blue ballet flats, and her classic bandana, which today was a white color with a blue snowflake on it. This outfit actually originated from the ice region in the tundra realm.

The two regions – her own and the Emerald region - put together were known as the jewel realm where many fairies would reside. Yes, in fact May was a fairy herself; the fairy of multiple powers to be exact but her main power that she loved to work with the most was ice. Ice gad always caught her attention so that was the power she chose to work with the most. Her other powers which were invisibility, telekinesis, emotion, body control, ghost, and earth control were rarely practiced but always brushed apon, sometimes a new power would come out of the blue. She got her multiple power personality from her parents who are both also multi-powered.

In a matter of seconds of standing by her intercom a tall woman who looked to be in her late twenties appeared in Haruka's room. She had dark chocolate eyes and shoulder length jet black hair. Her skin was pale and she had on a broad smile. She held a baby blue towel on her arm with the monogram _PH_ on it which stood for _Princess Haruka_. Haruka smiled gratefully and took the towel.

"Thank you Yuri." Haruka said with a bow.

"Of course you're Mistress. The warm bath is ready and your father expects to see you at early morning practice before you head to school." Yuri said bowing back to the teenaged princess. Haruka nodded knowing her daily routine. "Oh and you're father meant to tell you he has brought the Emerald and Sapphire region together so you will probably meet Queen Akane's son today at school."

"Really? What's his name?"

"I believe its Shuu." Yuri said exiting the room. Haruka thought over the name and made sure she remembered it. _'Hmm, Shuu…'_ she thought as she went to her bathroom and took a relaxing bath. Once she was finished she got dressed in the clothes that she had laid out and put her hair into two ponytails. Around her neck she adorned the charm of princess. It was a gorgeous sapphire blue and was in a tear drop shape. Once she was done getting dressed she ran down the stairs and to a room in the basement. She could hear someone already practicing in the training in the room she was about to enter; she had a good idea of who it was as well.

"Workin on some new moves Masato?" She asked entering the training room where she saw her younger brother fluttering above her with his hands glowing purple. The young thirteen year old smiled at his sister and launched a purple colored psy-beam at a target on the wall. After his direct hit he flew down with his deep purple wings to greet his sibling.

"Hey Haruka, I was just working on my psychic abilities. Dad said I'm getting good." He boasted landing nest to his sister and letting his wings disappear. Haruka smiled at he brother and riffled his hair.

"That's great you little show off but we should be working on physical stability." She said pressing a button on the wall; when she did an obstacle course came into sight and the two royal siblings looked at each other. Haruka nodded for them to go on the count of three and Masato listened to her as she counted in her head. Once she reached three they both made a dash for the first obstacle which was swinging blades. Haruka did multiple flips through the blades and her little brother followed close behind. They got to the next part of the course which was the classic arrow dodging; they got through that quickly and onto the next challenge which was where they had to jump from rock to rock without falling into the eel infested water. Masato lost his footing and was about to fall when Haruka froze the water and he slid across the ice unharmed.

"Thanks sis." Masato sighed as they reached the end of the course.

"Any time bro." She said with a sweet smile as they went to the main floor to have breakfast with their parents. Haruka took her seat at the table while kitchen maids served them their breakfast and they ate in comfortable silence.

"I hope you two know that Queen Akane's two children will be joining you in school." Haruka's mother Mitsuko said. Masato nodded while Haruka looked a bit confused.

"Two children?" The princess questioned.

"Yeah, Shuu will be joining you at Sapphire high and his little sister Hatsumi will be joining Masato in the Jr. High." Her father informed her. She nodded then finished her breakfast quickly. "I expect you to treat Prince Shuu and Princess Hatsumi with the uttermost respect." He added. Both Children nodded before picking up their bags and heading out the door to head to school.

**Ending Time: 8:26**

**Pweez review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Meeting The Royal Pain

**September 2, 2007**

**9:05**

**Haruka: May**

**Shuu: Drew**

**Kenji: Tracey**

**Nazomi: Zoey**

**Hiroshi: Ritchie**

**Kasumi: Misty**

**Satoshi: Ash**

**Shinji: Paul**

**Hikari: Dawn**

**Takeshi: Brock**

**Kumi: My own Character**

**I do not own Pokemon**

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting the Royal Pain**

Haruka sat in her limo as it took her to school that wonderful morning. She looked out her tinted window at all the passer by's and envied their freedom. Other fairies flew to school, some walked , but Haruka was under the protection of royal security and would not be let out to do such practices; there was really too much of a risk of her getting _kidnapped_ or _injured_ as her parents would say, but Haruka knew better. She's a multi-powered fairy for goodness sake; she wanted some room on her string. She sighed and looked down at her hands folded neatly in her lap and couldn't help but wish she could get away from the constant watchful eye of the royal guards or the trackers that where clipped to her clothing.

The limo pulled up to the large building, not as large as her home but fairly big and then the limo came to a complete stop. She gathered her stuff that was settled on the floor of the limo and waited for her door to be opened by her Shafer. Once the door did open letting the light hit her cold clammed body a bright proud smile graced her lips. Her Shafer bowed to her and she thanked him gratefully in her joyous voice. The driver smiled and nodded, very happy to be of service of the Sapphire region princess. He pulled away from the school and Haruka looked up to see all eyes on her. This was routine for her. Each time she went to school everyone would stare at her, line up and bows, it was law as long as the princess went to school at Sapphire High School.

"Hello Princess." A boy said bowing to the girl. She smiled and bowed back with respect.

"Hello Kenji." She chimed in her normal happy voice. The boy was two years older than the princess. He had long navy hair that was pulled back by an orange headband. He was at least a foot taller then the princess and had cheerful onyx eyes. He wore a turquoise t-shirt with deep red pants. His main power was image manipulation; in other words he could alter anything to look as he wants it to appear.

Haruka continued her walk down the line of students as one after one bowed to her showing their respects towards the princess. Soon she came across two more familiar faces; they were Hiroshi and Nozomi. Haruka gave her casual hellos and got to the end of the line of students to see her normal group of friends. Two were a year ahead pf her and their names were Kasumi and Satoshi. Kasumi was only about an inch taller then Haruka and fiery orange hair that was in a side ponytail. Her eyes were a gentle but threatening cerulean color and she had a fair complexion. She was wearing a burgundy tank top with a yellow short sleeved jacket over it and matching yellow shorts. Her main power was water manipulation. Satoshi had raven black hair that was always spiky and messy and he was just about Kasumi's height. His eyes were a lively deep brown and he was slightly tanned. He wore a simple gray short sleeved jacket that had a horizontal yellow stripe and simple blue jeans. His main power was electricity manipulation.

Her next three friends were her age; their names were Hikari, Shinji, and Kumi. Hikari had shoulder length deep blue hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was Haruka's height and had a slightly paler complexion then Kasumi's. Her general outfit was a pink mini skirt, pink boots, and a pink scarf. She also wore a black sweater vest (A/N: To me it looks like a dang sweater vest!!!), black sox that came above her boots and a white tank top and on her head was a white ski cap with a pink sun on it showing that she had solar powers. (A/N: Like in Pinx Club if you read my other stories!) Shinji was slightly taller and had purplish brown hair. His eyes were an emotionless coal color due to the fact anything her said was toneless or in a bored manner. He wore a simple gray and blue sleeved jacket and dark jeans. His main power was lunar or night manipulation.

Kumi was at least taller than Satoshi and Kasumi even though she was younger. She had jet black hair with chocolate highlights that was up in a low ponytail while her bangs lay in her face and hazel green eyes that were behind thin framed glasses that rested slightly low on her nose. Her skin was a light mocha color and her eyes showed much joy. Her average outfit was a mid arm green and gray striped sweatshirt that stopped before it got to her stomach showing her gray tank top that was underneath. She also had on a jeans miniskirt and green boots similar to Hikari's and grey knee high sox. She is princess of another realm but is studying abroad in the Sapphire region and her main power is music and sound manipulation.

The last in the group was the oldest. His name was Takeshi and he was in his last year. He had chocolate spiked hair and brown skin tone. He was the tallest out of all of then and basically wore brown trousers and a green jacket.

"Hello Haruka!" Kumi said bowing to a fellow princess.

"Good morning Kumi, good morning to everybody else." She said sweetly. The other smiled at her except Shinji who just gave a slight bow and yawned.

"Glad to see you finally get here." Kasumi said coyly. "Rumor says that Emerald and Sapphire are finally coming together." Haruka nodded confirming the rumor.

"My father was speaking to me about it this morning; he said that Queen Akane's son Shuu will be joining us in school and that we should treat him with respect and welcome him."

"Respect my wing! If I think the dude is cool it will be my call to say if I welcome him." Kumi stated crossing her arms.

"He probably isn't bad at all Kumi, you always jump to conclusions." Hikari said placing a hand on Kumi's shoulder. Kumi sighed through her nose and smiled.

"I guess your right." Right then everybody began to hush all conversation due to the fact that a limo similar to Haruka's had just pulled up in front of the school. The group of friends silenced their own conversation to see what would happen. A Shafer opened the back door to the limo and a boy at least two inches taller then Haruka stepped out. As soon as the crowd of students laid eyes on the boy multiple girl sighs were released making Satoshi make a gagging nose which got him an elbow in the gut by Kasumi.

The boy had emerald normal length hair and dazzling eyes of the same color. He was wearing a green button up shirt that was open at the top to reveal the black wife beater underneath. Hanging loosely around his neck was a grayish green tie and he had on dark faded jeans. _'Judging by the limo, he must be Shuu.' _Haruka thought as she began to approach the boy. Once she reached him she put on her classic beautiful smile and extended her hand.

"Hello, I'm princess Haruka, You must be Prince Shuu. It's such a pleasure to meet you." She said. Shuu looked her over with one thought running through his mind. _'So this is the princess my mom was talking about, she's pretty hot…' _(A/N: How predictable for a teenage boy…)

"I bet it is a pleasure." He said coolly before walking right past her and ignoring her attempt at a handshake. She frowned then lowered her hand slowly as snickers from other students could be heard. Her eyes flashed with frustration and she turned to see him still walking away towards the school building.

"Hey! That was really rude ya know." She called after him.

"Well I _really _don't care." He retorted not even turning to face her. Haruka thought that as very disrespectful while she was practically scolded to show such an action to the prince. He continued his stride to the school with a trail of girls walking/floating behind him like love struck puppies. Haruka stomped her foot childishly and humphed while making her way back to her friends.

"What a royal pain…" She muttered quietly to herself as she cast her gaze downwards.

**Ending Time: 9:55**

**Review pweez my peeps!**


	3. Royal Engagement

**September 4, 2007**

**5:40**

**Chapter 3**

**Royal Engagement**

Haruka sat atop of a desk as her class chattered about random topics. The teacher was not even awake due to the fact he was a nocturnal fairy; it makes you wonder why he even applied for a job during the day. The young princess watched in disgust as every girl in class flirted with Shuu. Some of them really had no dignity or they really didn't care that they were dating someone; and all he did was accept such horrible attention. Kasumi noticed the traits of a player in him a mile away but was not in Haruka's classes to witness it and Kumi was about ready do tell some people off about self respect and faithfulness. Hikari really didn't pay much attention to the emerald haired boy, she already had a crush and she remained faithful to that instead of being shallow enough to switch to another boy she really didn't know.

The only boy that was in Haruka's class was Shinji and that was basically it because the others were upper classmen. The only time this group of friends would meet again was at lunch and skill practice. Shinji really didn't pay much attention to his surroundings he basically just drowned everything out and went into a meditative state during these boring classes.

"I can't believe some of the girls we go to school with! They are practically throwing themselves at a boy who as all looks and money. That's really low." Kumi complained.

"Well do something about it." Hikari said as she began to doodle in her textbook even though it belonged to the school.

"I might just do something." Kumi sneered as she snapped her fingers to make a scepter as tall as her appear in her hand. It was green with a jade music note carving on the top. She waved it and began to speak. "Music flowing through the air, make them wish they had no hair." Shinji gave her a weird look.

"What kind of spell was that?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Kumi just smirked and pointed to the group of girls.

"Watch." She muttered. In a matter of seconds all the girls around Shuu had really messed up hair. Shrieks were heard and screams were released and the group of friends erupted into laughter.

"Nice one Kumi." Haruka said giving her friend a high five. Kumi smiled evilly and gave her friend a peace sign.

"KUMI!!!" A girl with shoulder length blonde hair and topaz eyes screamed in anger. Kumi hopped off the desk that she was sitting on as did Haruka as the frizzy haired girl approached her. Her name was Mikko. She was basically the rudest girl you'll ever meet. She dates more guys in a week then some girls did in a lifetime. That's how shallow she was.

"How may I help you, oh and its _Princess_ Kumi to you considering you're a mere commoner compared to me." Haruka laughed at Kumi's comment while Mikko turned red in anger. Kumi was in fact of greater stature then Mikko and she knew that but her father was a nobleman to King Senri which was a high rank and put her family up there.

"Whatever Royal brat-"

"Who are you calling a brat?" Kumi cut off placing her hands on her hips as her attitude kicked in and when that happened bad things came as a result. "The only brat I see is you. Now I would love to keep swimming in the kiddy end of the stature pool but I don't have time for witches."

"Are you callin me Shallow?" Mikko scoffed as Haruka watched her glare flare with anger and her hands glowed an eerie orange. She was obviously loosing control of her powers and was ready to blow. She was a shape shifter and whenever angry this would happen.

"If you mean I can stand in a puddle of you and not get my feet wet then yes!" Kumi snapped. That was it Mikko was about to actually attack and Haruka in panic screamed stop. Literally time stopped itself and everything seemed frozen except her of course but little did she know that someone else was standing outside of time with her.

"So you can stop time too?" A voice said from behind Haruka she turned around to see Shuu giving her a charming smirk that made him seem more attractive in her opinion but he still had that cocky attitude and rude exterior.

"I didn't even know I could stop time, I'm guessing you can to by the looks of it." She said as she looked at Mikko who was in mid-attack and Kumi who was about to side step the attack. Shinji was frozen in his meditation and Hikari was frozen with her tongue sticking out as she doodled.

"Yup, it happens all the time. A random power comes right out of nowhere and you're in a state of shock." He commented putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

"Um if you don't mind me asking, why are you talking to me? All you have to do is unfreeze everything and you can go back to flirting with all you're little fangirls." Haruka said harsher then she intended. Shuu opened his eyes and looked at her as if she was weird.

"I guess you don't know yet." He said with a shrug as his smirk returned to his face.

"Know what?"

"The real reason I'm here and the real reason our regions are coming together."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well your parents and my mom made a little agreement. Regions don't just come together magically. There are things you have to do. War, Contract, or a last resort, marriage."

"Where are you getting at?"

"I'm your new Fiancé. Lucky us, we get an arranged marriage so that the regions can be one. In the words of my mother "The Heiress and the Heir must come together before the entire region does so I don't understand why you would want me to flirt with other girls." He stated simply. Haruka gaped in astonishment. Her parents never mentioned there would be having an engagement to…..a boy she didn't know and didn't want to get to know by his "I'm more superior then you" attitude. Shuu smiled at her shocked look and unfroze time.

"I'm glad I was able to have this chat with you." He whispered in her ear as everything came back to life. She shivered at the feel of his warm breath against her ear and turned her attention to the now laughing Kumi as she pointed at Mikko flat on the ground. Obviously side stepping the blonde caused her to miss her target and hit the floor. Haruka didn't laugh even at the clearly hilarious situation; she just stood there in complete shock and dismay. She was only fifteen and now she was already engaged.

"Hey Haruka, what's up that was classic mocking moment." Kumi commented as she looked at the stunned princess. Haruka shook her head dismissively and Kumi shrugged it off.

Haruka's sapphire eyes trailed over to the boy that she would have to marry under the order of the two regions and he simply winked at her making her more fascinated with her shoes. She blushed a crimson color then one thought ran through her mind _'I have to speak to my father…'_

**Ending Time: 6:40**

**Pweez review and tell me what ya think!**


	4. No Choice but to Agree

**September 8, 2007**

**3:38**

**Chapter 4**

**No Choice but to Agree**

Haruka threw her backpack against the marble floor of her mansion, her expression flaring with annoyance and anger. Maids looked at her with concern but she just ignored them as she began to pursue the location of her father to get her whole engagement thing sorted out. She was not in her cheery mood that she usually was in everyday; after the day she had with Shuu, she couldn't help but feel agitated and frustrated. When he first told her they were engaged she thought that he would treat her as any fiancé would even if the person they were marrying didn't want to marry them but Shuu was a whole different story and he tortured Haruka to no ending point.

**Flashback…..**

"I can't believe you have an arranged marriage." Kasumi sighed as the group of friends sat on the cool grass in the field behind the school as they enjoyed their break. Haruka just nodded her head at her friend's sympathy.

"I'm just really upset my father didn't tell me." She breathed as she looked down at her crossed legs with depression. "It sorta hurts to know that he would keep something that important from me."

"Well Haruka my mother said that some princess's are chosen to do this as a duty to their realm and to their people. My parents had an arranged marriage and without that they wouldn't have such a special gift like me!" Kumi said with a broad smile. Haruka smiled at her friend's optimism about the whole situation.

"You are completely right. My parents believe this can help the realm, then I'll do what's best. I was raised to become ruler one day and if this is another part of that then I guess I'm gonna have to do what I have to do." She said in her happy-go-lucky tone.

"So you're that eager to be with me?" A voice that made Haruka flinch but sent an interesting feeling through her body said. (A/N: Not that kind of feeling!!!!) The group of friends turned their heads simultaneously to see Shuu standing above the seated group. Shinji had no interest in whatever would occur next so he returned to his normal meditation. Satoshi gave him a weird look then poked him making him sneer. Mostly only the four girls were paying attention to the Emerald region prince and the remark he had just made. Haruka got to her feet and placed her hands on her hips enraged by his arrogant self-flattery.

"Never did I say that." She snapped as he crossed his arms and let his charming smirk play his lips. Kasumi, Hikari and Kumi kept their seats in the grass and watch this in interest unlike the short attention spanned boy's.

"I'm pretty sure that was what you were implying; sad to say I don't feel the same way back at all." Haruka let her arms dangle at her sides at that comment. Her mouth hung open in shock while her eyes were slightly wide. He didn't like her at all; well that was the impression she got from his rude retort. He obviously had no respect for her.

"You no good jerk!" She exclaimed balling her fists and stomping her foot childishly. Shuu chuckled at her behavior and flicked some stray hair out of his face.

"What made you think I would be interested in a girl like you? Sure you're the most important girl in this region but to me that really doesn't matter." He scoffed. Haruka felt her power's energy flare within her but restrained herself from freezing him in a block of ice and dropping him in the deepest trench in the Sapphire seas, she knew how to keep control when she was extremely angry and she would not let one boy get the better of her.

"Well you are no prince charming yourself. Ever heard of a little thing called common courtesy or respect?" She sneered through clenched teeth. Her anger was very obvious and her three girl friends could tell she was reaching her peek. Kumi had the urge to intervene and show that prince what happens when you mess with her friend, that you are engaged to non the less but Kasumi restrained her knowing that Haruka could handle herself and if things became out of hand they would insert themselves.

"Please, this little marriage thing has no real meaning so don't expect any respect at all," He said while his smirk grew as her anger increased. He cupped her chin in his hand and leant forward so that they were a mere centimeter apart. "No matter how cute you are." Haruka could feel the heat rush to face at his hushed words. Her cheeks flared a scarlet color and regaining herself from her shock she pushed his hand away while keeping a firm icy glare on him, the blush never leaving her cheeks. He laughed lightly at her reaction and turned to leave.

Kumi, Kasumi and Hikari shot looks at each other not sure to why Haruka had a deep blush overwhelming her. They obviously didn't catch his last remark and Haruka didn't plan on telling them just yet. _'Did he refer to me as cute?'_ she questioned herself as she crossed her arms in thought. It didn't seem logical at the moment; one moment he is making rude remarks about her then switches off and say's she's cute. Haruka looked at his retreating form with her pinkish red color still gracing her face. _'Such a confusing boy'_ she thought shaking her head and taking her seat in the grass.

"That boy has problems." Kumi stated crossing her arms.

"What boy doesn't?" Kasumi giggled and soon her other friends joined in as Satoshi, Shinji, and Takeshi all gave the group of girls looks that they crudely.

**Flashback End….**

That wasn't the worst of the rude encounters she had with the emerald eyed boy. Over the course of the rest of the school day she had been chased down by fangirls that eventually got arrested for attempt at assault to the princess, she was sent to the office because she yelled _arrogant pig_ in the middle of class, he had _accidentally_ brushed his hand across her rear end, and she was attacked, yet again, by those evil fangirls on the way home.

Haruka walker into the kitchen only to see maids, cooks, her mother, and Masato; her father was nowhere in sight.

"Haruka dear, what happened today?" Her mother asked noticing her daughters scowl as she entered the room.

"Oh, nothing. I met Queen Akane's son and I showed him the _respect _just as father ordered. Speaking of him, where is he?" Haruka asked trying to hide her frustration and anger. Her brother looked at her weird but she dismissed the look as she waited for a response.

"Your father is at Queen Akane's speaking to her about…..arrangements." Her mother responded trying to avoid any talks about it the engagement but little did she know that Haruka was well aware of those arrangements.

"Oh they're probably planning me and Shuu's honeymoon!" Haruka yelled before stomping out the room. Masato looked at his shocked mother obviously missing something and before he could ask she went after his sister. He looked at the maids who stopped their chores to see why the yelling had occurred and then they returned to work as he shrugged and went to his room.

Haruka went into her room and slammed the door shut making the chandelier in her room shake harshly. The gems that hung from it jingled and Yuri came from out of the closet to see Haruka throw herself on her bed with a groan.

"You're highness, is there anything wrong?" Yuri asked sitting on the edge of the bed. Haruka lifted her head from the pillow exposing her angry expression to her hand maid. Yuri could tell that this damsel was in fact in mental distress.

"Did you know Yuri?" The young teen asked in her low depressed tone.

"Know what you're highness?"

"That I'm getting an arranged marriage to the prince of emerald." Haruka stated simply trying to regain herself.

"Oh goodness no, is that the reason that you seem so enraged?"

"The whole I'm engaged part doesn't matter to me at the moment. What's making me upset is the fact no one told me and my fiancé is pretty much a rude arrogant player."

"Mistress I'm sure he isn't that bad." Yuri said with optimism; usually Haruka would feel reassured by such optimism but in this case she just snorted while ripping the bandana off her head with pure annoyance.

"That boy is anything but respectful, good, and overall a nice person. He literally has no morals and no courtesy towards a girl, his fiancé and princess of Sapphire none the less! I can't believe I have to do this!" She exclaimed shoving her head back into her pillow. Yuri sighed as a knock was heard on the door. The maid got up and answered the knock and let the person in. It was of course Haruka's mother.

"Haruka, I'm so sorry you didn't figure this out from your father and I." Queen Matsuko said sitting next to her daughter on the bed. Yuri quietly slipped out the room and left the mother and daughter to talk. "We didn't know how'd you handle it and by the looks of things not telling you first hand has made the situation worse."

"Ya think?" Haruka snapped rudely making her mother frown and stand up.

"Now young lady I understand you are upset but you have no right to speak to me in such a manner. This may be a little drastic and you may disagree with it entirely but you being the princess mean's you have to do what's best for the people who follow you. They are like family to you _and_ me and that is why I had to lose something important because I didn't think that something was right. I was thinking of myself."

"W-what are you talking about mom? You and dad got married naturally and you love him." Haruka stated as she sat up and faced her mother's saddened face.

"Yes well I am not from this realm. My realm was destroyed when I left it. I was the strongest fairy in that realm and if I left that would leave it defenseless. My mother told me to stay but I left with your father and a few months later I found out that my entire realm had been destroyed by sorcery. I put myself before the well being of the people who had faith in me and I cared about." Matsuko explained letting the tears gather at the corners of her eyes, but she blinked them back as her daughter looked upon her with sympathy.

"I'm sorry mom; I guess I am being a selfish brat right now." Haruka laughed lightly. "If helping the ones I love and want to keep safe means that I have to have a royal pain as a fiancé then I won't let you down." Haruka said letting her glorious bright smile break through. Matsuko smiled as well and the two of them hugged.

"You are a very brave and strong girl; much more faithful then I could ever be. You make me so proud Haruka." Her mother whispered as she rubbed her daughters back gently. Haruka's smile broadened and she pulled away.

"I get my bravery and strength from my wonderful mother." She giggled. Matsuko laughed lightly and ran her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"You're such a good girl, now why don't we go have a snack and you can tell me more about your royal pain of a fiancé." The Queen laughed as did the princess.

**Ending Time: 4:13**

**Pweez review, if you do I'll give you cheese!**

**Cheese: I like the fair!**

**O…..k yea and I'll give you crackers!**

**Crackers: Please review! I just want a home!!!!**


	5. Casual Conversation

**September 8, 2007**

**9:28**

**Chapter 5**

**Casual Conversation**

Haruka let out an exasperated sigh as she looked at herself in the mirror that had three parts to it that looked like they could fold up. The Sapphire crystals embedded in the wooden frame glimmered as the light from her chandelier hit them. She twirled around looking at the back of the very expensive gown she was wearing. It was made of silk and was a fabulous sapphire blue. It was deep cut in the back and was off the shoulder showing the small of her back and most of her collar bone. The gown reached to the floor hiding her feet that were in strappy royal blue sandals. Her brunette hair was curled and in a perfect bun that was held by a sapphire encrust hair tie. Some curled pieces of hair framed her face as the sparkles in her hair glimmered in the light.

She brought her white gloved hands to her chin and closed her eyes trying to remain calm about the event that was about to occur. The white gloves went to about her elbow and around her wrist was a sapphire bracelet that had a matching chocker that was around her neck. Right now Haruka was the definition of elegance, but she still felt rather nervous and uneasy about what she was about to do.

It was a wonderful cool Friday evening and her parents along with Queen Akane thought it would be best to have a pre-marital ball even thought the engaged royals weren't getting married until Haruka was sixteen which wasn't that far away for her. Shuu was already of age and all they had to do was wait until that sixteenth birthday.

While Haruka was in her room preparing for the ball, she was watching people arrive. Kumi and her parents King Rolphius and Queen Nakine were on of the first to arrive and soon Kasumi and her parents arrived due the fact that her father was a nobleman as was Satoshi's, Hikari's, Shinji's, and Mikko's who Haruka wasn't to excited to see.

Haruka looked away from her mirror and closed her eyes while releasing another sigh. She didn't enjoy this but this was what she had to do; after her mother, daughter talk earlier that week she had figured out her main priority. _'But what about my feelings…'_ she thought as she looked at the picture of her family on the wall. She smiled and then knew if this was best for them then she would do it. If marrying _him_ would make the region realm one and stronger so that they would be able to be safe from the evil witches and sorcery that exist then she had to do it.

"You look gorgeous you're highness." Yuri said using her teleporting powers to come up behind the princess. She jumped but then smiled at the sight of her maid and friend.

"Thank you Yuri, t-that means a lot." Haruka muttered as she gazed at the floor that seemed so much more interesting then eye contact. Yuri took a step forward and hugged the princess tightly making Haruka feel warm and cared for.

"You are my dearest friend and you are the heiress, you'll always have that title and with that title comes great responsibility. The way you're handling all those responsibilities is worthy of much praise. You are going to be a great queen one day and I will be honored to serve you." Yuri said releasing the fifteen year old from her grip.

"Yup, that's my plan, to be the best queen I can be and make my parents proud." Haruka giggled as she smiled broadly.

"You've already made most of us so proud, now the ball has already started. I was sent up here to tell you to make your way to the ball room."

"Oh yea, my grand entry."

"I'm sure Prince Shuu will be stunned when he see's you." Yuri joked with a mischievous grin. Haruka rolled her eyes.

"I bet he will." She muttered sarcastically. Yuri laughed lightly and took the heiress's hand.

"C'mon your people await you." Yuri said leading the princess to the staircase that led to the ballroom. She then teleported into a corner of the ball room and turned to the steps where _her_ heiress would make her entry.

"Presenting Princess Haruka of Sapphire." A maid announced formally as everyone directed their attention towards the marble staircase. Haruka made her way down the stairs with her "formal" face on. She had her hand resting on the railing and she took a deep breath through her nose as she made her way to the bottom. Both Yuri and Matsuko nodded approvingly and at a table Kumi nudged Kasumi and Hikari as if to say "look at our best friend looking all pretty".

Haruka's father took her hand as she reached the bottom. She curtsied to her father and he bowed to her then led her to the table where her mother, Queen Akane and Shuu were. Akane immediately got up and engulfed Haruka in a tight hug. This was their first formal meeting.

"It's such a pleasure to finally meet such an honorable girl." The emerald haired women chimed releasing Haruka from the hug and letting her receive her oxygen flow again. Matsuko smiled contently and gave her daughter a hug.

"You look wonderful." The sapphire queen whispered, Haruka nodded.

"You look absolutely stunning," Akane said taking her seat. "Don't you think so Shuu?" Shuu wasn't really paying attention to any of his surroundings. His gaze was cast downwards as he rocked back and forth in his chair. "Shuu!" At the call of his name he snapped back to reality. Parties really weren't really his thing, he was pretty much anti-social if he wasn't flirting with some girl which he rarely did nowadays.

I'm sorry mother, what's going on?" he asked trying to act innocent. Queen Akane frowned at her son's short attention span but it snapped back into her smile in an instant.

"I said don't you think Haruka looks stunning." She repeated. Shuu didn't even see her entrance so when he looked up he nearly gasped. _'Whoa, she's more beautiful then usual…..'_ he thought as he looked her over top to bottom. Haruka noticed this folded her hands behind her back as she blushed nervously.

"Yea, of course, she looks great." He muttered as he blushed a small tint of red and directed his gaze downwards again. Haruka didn't understand why but she blushed even harder and took her seat. Being the polite and well trained girl she is she smiled at him and told him he looked very handsome as well which wasn't a lie at all in this case. He in fact looked very good in formal clothing.

Right then Haruka's father got up and looked towards Queen Akane and Matsuko as if to say something and then the three of them simultaneously left the table to leave the two alone.

"Did you see that!?" Kumi said nudging Shinji who was nearly asleep from boredom.

"No and I do not care so do not explain it to me." He snapped coldly as he sat back in his seat and drifted off to sleep. Kumi glared at him then nudged Hikari.

"Did _you_ see that?"

"Yea, they're parents totally set them up." Hikari said.

"Too bad we can't go save her." Kasumi said as she glanced nervously at the pair.

……….

'_I can't believe my parents set me up….'_ Haruka thought as she fiddled with her bracelet. She wished that Yuri was there; she would know exactly what to do to make everything better, she always did. Yuri is like the big sister Haruka never had and always wanted, but she was on her own now. She was abandoned and had to face her problems on her own. She could handle it….at least she hopes….

"So…" She began looking around the room and avoiding looking at Shuu's face, but she forced to when her jerked her head so that it was facing him.

"Its rude to not look at the person you're talking to." He commented flicking his hair. She smiled for a split second then frowned lightly. _'You're one to talk about being rude.'_ She thought bitterly before regaining her small smile.

"Sorry, so….are you enjoying yourself?" She asked trying to get passed past occurrences and making a conversation out of their awkward silence.

"Not really." He sighed looking away from her. She nodded in agreement. Parties like these were always unappealing to her. They always seemed so boring. "I could never find any enjoyment out of gatherings like these. Not exactly the partying crowd." He added motioning over to the old rich people had the noblemen that had their children by their side. Haruka couldn't help but giggle at that last remark and Shuu found her little laugh quite pleasurable to listen to so he smiled slightly.

"Seems like we're on the same page when it comes to get togethers. They claim this party is for us-"

"But they barely invite any people our age, minus your little group." Shuu cut off reading her mind.

"So you can read minds to." She said laughing lightly. She seemed to be surprised that they were having a casual conversation.

"It's a possibility and it's rude to think that Mikko is a monkey." He said smirking. "Hmm, I'm surprised there are any thoughts to read considering how slow you are." Haruka sighed with depression when she heard him say that. She actually thought that he was acting remotely _nice_ for a moment there but all good things come to an end.

"I should have expected that." She muttered as she glared at him.

"Calm down Heiress, I'm only playing with you. Guess you really are slow if you couldn't tell." He stated with a shrug. "Is there a brain to go with that pretty little face of yours?"

"Course, is there any decency to go with that attitude?" She retorted.

"Wow that was actually a good comeback, have you been practicing?" He said sarcastically while placing a hand on his mouth dramatically.

"You really annoy me." She grumbled as she slumped in her chair and crossed her arms.

"Aw, I love you too baby." He said wrapping an arm around her. She snorted with disgust and rolled her eyes. _'Will it ever end?'_ She thought as she removed his arm.

**Ending Time: 4:37**

**Thank you all my reviewers! Now I want you to do it again, and again, and again!!!!**


	6. Miracles Happen

**September 11, 2007**

**9:15**

**Chapter 6**

**Miracles Happen**

"Shuu, do you have a problem with me or something cause this whole teasing thing has been going on since the day we met on Monday. If you have a problem with this you can tell me now." Haruka stated bluntly as she crossed her arms and glared at the boy.

"Who ever said I had a problem with you?" He questioned not looking at her which slightly annoyed her.

"Well your attitude and sarcasm haven't exactly been the best. Its pretty hard not to see you as an arrogant, cocky self-loving player." Haruka said as-matter-of-factly. "I'm doing this for a reason and you're just making it harder for me and you."

"You act as if you have all the problems." He stated turning to look at her and that's when she noticed his eyes were completely serious. "Trust me, I know the realm doesn't revolve around me, if it did I wouldn't be here right now. If I have to do this I'm gonna make the best of it-"

"By teasing and annoying me to no extent?" Haruka asked. She waited for a response but nothing came. "I know where you are coming from and all but don't look for your source of amusement out of me. I'm a human being and I will be treated no less. If you're not going to treat me like the princess I am then at least treat me as an equal." She said in a soft tone.

Shuu stared at her for a second and took note of the pleading look in her eyes. Had he really bothered her that much? Maybe being that thorn in her side had caused her enough problems over the fact that they were also engaged. That was what a relationship was about right? Treating your other as an equal and showing them respect; right now he was doing anything but. He knew the terms and he was doing this for the same reason she was so why not treat her as an equal instead of personal amusement; surely that would cause fewer problems in their obviously "rocky" _relationship._

"You know what Heiress; I can't say you don't have a point. So to make this work we'll have to act as equals." He sighed crossing his arms. Haruka smiled contently and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Did you just smile?!" She asked in astonishment. He immediately changed his smile to and arrogant sneer.

"Of course not." Shuu Emerald does not smile."

"You so did!" She giggled. Shuu blushed a deep shade of crimson and watched her laugh girlishly. "You should smile more often, its better then wearing a frown or a smirk." She stated as-matter-of-factly.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said waving his hand dismissively at her.

"I hope you do."

………….

Haruka sat at the piano practicing yet another classic hymn. She completely detested the slow toneless songs. Kumi had opened her up to the better varieties of music when they met and that was when she figured out there was more out there then these sixteenth century songs. She glided her hands across the keys as she began to play a song completely unrelated to anything she was supposed to be practicing. She smiled sweetly and began to sing along.

_Miracles happen, miracles happen_

_You showed me faith is not blind_

_I don't need wings to help me fly_

_Miracles happen, miracles happen_

_I can't imagine living my life without you now  
Not ever having you around  
We found our way out  
(on you I can depend)  
Don't have to look back to realize how far we've come  
There are million reasons  
I'm looking up  
I don't want this to end  
_  
_Nothing  
Nothing should ever bring you down  
Knowing what goes around will come around_

_You showed me faith is not blind_

_I don't need wings to help me fly_

_Miracles happen once in a while_

_When you believe_

_(Miracles happen)_

_You showed me dreams come to life_

_That taking a chance on us was right_

_All things will come with a little time_

_When you believe_

Haruka didn't have control over her thoughts when thoughts of Shuu came flooding in. _'Maybe something good will come from this with some time…'_ she thought as a faint smile played her lips.

_There is no question_

_We found the missing pieces_

_Our picture is completed_

_It's fallen into place (It's fallen into place)_

_This is our moment; you and I are looking up_

_Someone's watching over us_

_Keeping me close_

_Closer to you everyday_

_Nowhere  
Nowhere on earth I'd rather be  
No one can take this away from you and me_

_You showed me faith is not blind_

_I don't need wings to help me fly_

_Miracles happen once in a while_

_When you believe_

_(Miracles happen)_

_You showed me dreams come to life_

_That taking a chance on us was right_

_All things will come with a little time_

_When you believe_

_**Haruka's Pov**_

Maybe all I have to do is give this all a fighting chance and hope for a miracle. I'm sure taking this chance will be worth it in the end, or at least I hope.

"Haruka!" my mother called. I sighed and went to her call.

_Miracles do happen….._

**Ending Time: 9:45**

**Yes it was short but this is basically a side chapter that is gonna tie the rest of the chapters to the next ones. Pweez Review.**


	7. Garden Tea Party

**September 13, 2007**

**1:41**

**Chapter 7**

**Garden Tea Party**

Haruka sat on a bench in the mansion garden as she enjoyed tea with Kasumi, Hikari and Kumi. This is what they did every Sunday afternoon; group together in the extravagant garden and exchange conversation over tea. They never actually drank the tea because they much rather prefer soda but Haruka's father said tea seemed more distinguished for their social status. The four teen's current gossip target was Haruka's growing relationship between her and her fiancé. Ever since the party they have been nicer then normal to each other….almost like friends and that brought out the curiosity amongst her friends.

"Let me get this straight, the two of you made a pact to treat one another as equals as long as this whole thing is going on?" Kasumi asked running her fingers over her hot tea cup. Haruka nodded while taking a small sip of the steamy liquid.

"I for one think that this is a good change." Hikari stated. "That whole spat that was going on between the two of you was highly annoying."

"Like when you argue with shinji for making fun of your doodles?" Kumi said flashing a sly grin. Hikari gaped for a second then pulled her white ski cap further over her head.

"Please don't compare this to dawn and Shinji; they are not the ones getting married in a matter of months." Kasumi said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Yup, Little Haruka is going to be of marrying age in a few months. The big one six!" Kumi said leaning back into her chair while playing with a spoon in her cup.

"You really think that this is gonna work Haruka?" Kasumi asked. Haruka took another sip of tea then placed her tea cup on the garden table. She placed her hands in her lap and let out a sigh.

"To be honest Kasumi, I'm not sure of anything. My life is so chaotic and it's hard to keep track, but my family has pure confidence in me and if being a ruler means doing things that you may question or be confused about then I'll take it head on." She said with a straight face. "At least I have my powers to back me up!" She added with a grin.

"And us! Don't forget your friends." Kumi said giving her friend a thumbs up.

"How could I forget some of the most important people in my life?"

The four friends exchanged smiles then returned to their conversation but on many other topics. At one point Haruka's mind wandered off and she began to let her mind ponder on everything that wasn't around her. She began to daydream about _that_ day. She didn't know why but it seemed to excite her…..

"_Shuu, do you love me?" Haruka asked facing her fiancé. He only smiled and wrapped an arm around her._

"_What would make you think otherwise Haruka? You're the world to me." He stated. She smiled and felt herself blush. "I'm glad that I get to be the one you spend the rest of your life with."_

"_Me too…"_

"Haruka!" Kumi yelled making the princess fall back in her chair and hit her head on the ground. She let out a groan and got up rubbing her head. "Sorry, you zoned out."

"I guess I did, but why'd you amplify your voice with your powers?" Haruka questioned setting her chair upright and taking her seat again.

"Well we have been calling you for over five minutes." Hikari snorted.

"Oh…sorry, I guess I got lost in my thoughts." Haruka said smiling sheepishly. Kasumi rolled her eyes and fiddled with the hem of her short sleeve yellow shirt.

"I know you daydream a lot Haruka but you've never got lost that much in thought." The red head said giving her friend a look.

"That's cause she was thinking about her boyfriend Shuu!" Masato said coming out of a bush. Haruka glared at her little sibling while blushing an intense pink.

"That's a lie!" She defended.

"No, it's the truth," Masato retorted smirking. "Don't forget that with my psychic abilities I can read minds." Haruka mental cursed and her glare grew harsher on her brother.

"Haruka are you serious? Were you thinking about Shuu?" Kumi asked smirking.

"Umm……I….."

"That's a yes!" Hikari said throwing her hands up in the air dramatically. Haruka slumped in her chair blushing harder then before.

"Why are you even here Masato?" She muttered hoping that he would leave and not cause anymore problems to her reputation.

"Princess Hatsumi and Prince Shuu are coming over soon." He stated with a shrug. Haruka perked up in her seat and faced her brother.

"How long is soon?" She asked. Right then a call for her and her brother was made.

"Right now." He said before taking off. Haruka looked at her friends in disbelief.

"Something tells me he knew for a while and waited until just now to tell us." Hikari said.

"Ya think?!" Haruka snapped.

"HARUKA!!"

The four girls looked at the mansion before making a sprint for the call. They all ran into the kitchen and Haruka skidded to a stop and managed to fall flat on her face, then Kasumi fell on top of her then Kumi then Hikari.

"Haruka?"

Haruka looked up to see her mother giving her a look while they four girls got odd looks from everyone in the room, including the prince and princess of emerald. The heiress blushed in embarrassment and pulled herself from under the teen tower of girls. She stood up and bowed to her mother respectfully.

"Sorry mother." Matsuko sighed at her daughter then smiled.

"Its okay sweet heart, I knew you and your friends were having your Sunday tea." By now Kasumi, Kumi and Hikari were off the floor.

"It was a pleasure being here your highness; we'll be on our way." Kasumi said grabbing Hikari and Kumi's wrist and dragging them away. "We'll see you tomorrow Haruka." Soon enough Masato and Hatsumi disappeared as well.

"Well then, I guess I'll be going as well." Matsuko said leaving the kitchen and leaving the Shuu and Haruka alone. She really didn't want that to happen. The only reason she had rushed into the house in the first place was because she didn't trust that her little brother would keep his obtained information to himself and since she didn't exactly catch him in time she wasn't sure of anything.

"You okay Haruka?" Shuu asked as she fiddled with her fingers nervously while casting her gaze downwards. She lifted her head and smiled softly.

"Uh yea, my little brother just riled me up a little."

"Does that explain your interesting entrance?" He asked smirking. She frowned at the embarrassing memory.

"Yea, Masato really got on my nerves this time."

"Really, what did he do?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"So I can use it in the near future." She glared at him then gave him a playful hit on the arm.

"You jerk."

"Thank you."

An awkward silence hung between the two and it was rather annoying, but neither of them knew what to say. If Haruka's friends were here she would know exactly what to say because it would spark a conversation but they were long gone so she was left clueless. _'This is more complicated then it seems' _She groaned in her head. Talking, right now, seemed like the hardest thing to do at the moment. Nothing could come to mind. Except….

"Hey Shuu what's your main power?" She asked

"Fire,why?"

"Well since standing in the middle of the kitchen seems rather…."

"Stupid."

"Yea, why don't we spar."

"Oh please, you wouldn't last more then ten seconds against me." He said flicking his hair. Haruka could feel her anger run through her viens.

"Is that right? You have no clue what I'm capable of!"

"I'd like to see you try to beat me."

"Is that a challenge?" She asked taking a step towards him. He smirked while she just glared.

"Maybe it is."

**Ending Time: 2:23**

**Well there you have it! Now please review and the next Chapter is going to have some fluff in it! YAY FLIFFY-NESS!!!!**


	8. Our Awkward Moments

**September 14, 2007**

**8:36**

**Chapter 8**

**Our Awkward moments**

Haruka and Shuu stood opposite to each other (like in a pokemon battle!lol!) in the battle practice room that sat in the lower level of the mansion. Haruka knew this was a chance to give him a piece of her mind even though they created a pact; she still held her grudge in the back of her mind. They just stood there waiting for the other to make the first move knowing it puts you at a disadvantage to go first but just standing there was literally getting them nowhere.

"Are you gonna move or what?" Shuu asked crossing his arms impatiently. Haruka began to contemplate over attacking first or not. She was already at a great disadvantage because fire easily disabled ice, but ice is related to water and water extinguishes fire….ugh to confusing to follow, don't cha think?

Haruka took in a deep breath through her mouth and let it escape her nose before in less then a millisecond ice shards went flying at her opponent. Shuu moved out of the way nearly getting hit by the sudden attack that had caught him off guard. He smirked and as fast as Haruka unleashed her ice shards he sent flame after flame at her. Her face panicked and in quick thinking she stomped her foot and a wall of ice erupted out of the ground absorbing the fire as it ate away at it, hissing as the ice disintegrated against the heat.

"Do you depend on quick thinking?" Shuu said letting his hands flare with bluish flames harmlessly.

"Well I can't predict your next move I'm not a mind reader." Haruka said dodging any more flames that began to fly towards her head.

Any attack that Haruka would try to use would be completely outdone by Shuu's fire. She was frustrated now and was sick of feeling as if she was loosing. She thought carefully about the next move she should make and smirked as an idea came to mind. She had just told her brother a while back that you should not just depend on your fairy power but your physical ability as well, but to go through with that she would have to be in close range. _'I need something to distract him for a second…' _she thought.

Many ideas came to mind and she decided on her best one: to trap him in four walls of ice. She did just that by raising her hand and letting the four ice walls to emerge around the boy catching him off guard. She knew he would respond to this move by destroying it and telling her about how stupid and ineffective that move was but until that time she had some time to get close enough to go through with her plan.

Once he finally escaped the ice she went up behind him and silently lifted her head to kick him but he caught her foot in mid kick not even bothering to turn around. Once he did he flipped her resulting her to fall onto her back and he straddled her hips and pinned her shoulders down with a hand on each.

"I win." He stated simply smirking at her astonished reaction.

"You had to have read my mind! You cheated." She retorted struggling under the pressure of his hands. A small blush could be seen as she noticed the position they were in at the moment.

"I did no such thing I just _predicted_ your strategy." He stated stretching out the world predicted, in other words he read her mind. Haruka really didn't pay attention to anything that was said anymore, she was currently focused on the position she was in that Shuu refused to let her go from. Her blush was very visible now and he noticed and for a second he didn't know what caused the blush but it came apparent after a second but he didn't want to change the way they were and neither did she.

She looked directly upwards into his glinting orbs of jade and took in the hypnotizing beauty of them. Jade met Sapphire and both of them never lost eye contact. His breathing was shallow while hers was uneven and unconsciously the two began to draw themselves closer to each other.

Without a doubt their lips soon connected brushing against each other gently and separating instantly leaving a lingering feeling on both of them. Both of them knew they wanted more and connected again, but with more pressure and more meaning. A passionate kissed was shared between them at that moment; their first kiss together. Feeling a enjoyable sensation Haruka wanted more and opened her mouth and getting the message Shuu entered her mouth and rolled his tongue over hers, resulting in a small moan to escape from her mouth and into the kiss.

"Oh jeez I'm scarred!!!" A little girl's voice shrieked. The two separated and looked up to see a girl with emerald hair and bright childish green eyes, obviously Hatsumi and next to her stood Masato who erupted into laughter after the girls out burst.

"Oh….my ….gosh Haruka!" Masato said in between gasps as Hatsumi cringed making gagging noises. The two older siblings got off the ground blushing fiercely as Masato continued his hysterical laughter.

"Masato why are you here?!" Haruka said trying to sound angry and hide her embarrassment.

"I live here too Haruka and when I walk around my house I do not expect to see my sister making out with a boy on the floor of the training room."

"Ugh! You are such a Baka!" She exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air dramatically."

"I'm sorry if I interrupted your _moment_." Masato mused smirking. Haruka slapped her forehead distressed about the awkward problem her and Shuu had gotten themselves into. She didn't even expect that she would kiss him, with such passion none the less. That was her first kiss and she was partly glad she got to share it with him even thought it obviously brought them to an uncomfortable place. She had no clue how to handle this at all. Obviously she had very palpable feelings for him that he returned but the bad part was that two twelve year olds saw and they were siblings in other words: people who could hold this against them in the future. _'Stay calm Haruka, no worries.' _She thought as she sighed silently.

"Masato, I suggest for your safety I suggest you forget what you just saw." She said calmly. Her brother gave her an are-you-kidding-me look.

"This is perfect blackmail! I'm gonna tell Kasuni, Satoshi, Hikari, Shinji,-" Haruka cut him off by letting her hands flare with a black aurora that made Masato feel unsafe at the moment. "Or I could not tell anyone and leave, right Hatsumi?"

"Dude I'm still trying to get the image out my mind, lets go." She said rushing at the room with the twelve year old boy trailing after her. Haruka let out a sigh of relief and rubbed her temples trying to comprehend everything that had just happened.

'_This can't be a good thing…can it?'_

**Ending Time: 9:00**

**Hope this was fluffy enough for ya! Now you better keep reading to see how Shuu and Haruka's relationship progresses! **


	9. Exposed Emotions

**October 30, 2007**

**1:00**

**Chapter 9**

**Exposed Emotions**

"AHHHHHHH Haruka! Sweet realm elders!!!!!" Kumi screamed banging her head as hard as she could with her hand. Kasumi sat across from her in the grass with a blank expression on her face and Hikari was too dumbfounded to speak. It was currently a Monday morning and the group of friends had gathered in the school yard again as they relaxed during their break at lunch. Satoshi was too preoccupied with writing his name with electricity to care what was going on around him and as always Shinji was deep in meditation not seeming to care at all.

"You kissed?" Kasumi managed to ask in a hushed tone as she stared at her friend in disbelief. Haruka nodded and Kumi fell on her back in complete shock.

"See! This is what happens when you leave teenagers alone!" Kumi exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air as she stared at the sky. "I mean, I don't have a grudge against him but ….you kissed him without asking me for advice first!"

"You kissed a boy before Kumi?" Hikari asked giving her friend a sly grin. Kumi sat up with a faint blush on her cheeks and lifted her head in dignity.

"Once or twice…" She muttered.

"Does it really matter that Haruka kissed Shuu? I mean they are engaged." Satoshi said inserting himself into the conversation.

"You're saying that from a boy's point of view you dense little monkey." Kumi said patting Satoshi on the head like he was a dog.

"Yea, to a girl it's a huge deal." Hikari said taking a glance at Shinji who still had no interest in his surroundings.

"But the most important thing of all is how did Haruka feel." Kasumi said. She then directed her gaze at the princess who was looking at her folded hands in her lap while blushing. "Well Haruka? What did you feel?"

Haruka looked up locking eyes with every single one of her friends. Right now she didn't know how to put her feelings into words. She was beginning to get the impression that she fancied Shuu and he did her, but she couldn't help but feel unsure.

"Well….t-to be honest….I-I enjoyed the kiss…..It felt right…a-and I think I like him." She stuttered as her blush grew deep. Her three girl friends glanced at each other before going into a fit of giggles and trapping her into a group hug. Haruka couldn't help but smile at the bubbly moment.

"That is sooo cute Haruka!" Kasumi said trying to hold down her little laughter.

"This could be the start of something really good…..for you I mean. I always knew you had a small thing for him even when he got you angry you couldn't help but stare at him." Hikari said.

"And best part is this whole marriage thing will be a lot easier." Kumi added with a nod. That statement made Haruka smile softly; she had been having daydreams about her wedding and couldn't help but feel slightly excited.

"You are all absolutely right. Everything seems more positive now." Haruka said with confidence in her voice. "Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought it out to be in the beginning."

"What isn't as bad as you thought?" Someone asked from next to her. She immediately noticed the voice and smiled.

"Hi Shuu." Kumi Hikari and Kasumi all stayed silent while giving each other knowing looks. Satoshi sat clueless….what else is new? Kumi then went into interrogation mode and spoke up.

"Sooooo, Haruka tells us that something went down after we left yesterday, do you verify this statement?" Kumi asked eyeing him. Haruka slapped her forehead and muttered 'Why me…' over and over.

"Yea, so?"

"Man boys don't know how big of a deal this is for a girl!" Kumi muttered crossing her arms. Haruka glared at her telling her to shut up but she ignored it and continued being the big mouth she was. "Well anyways do you plan on having a full committed relationship?" Shuu gave her an odd look.

"And that's your signal to shut up Kumi." Kasumi said "Talking so much is what you chose so in return your mouth will stay closed." She recited. Kumi tried to open her mouth but it didn't work then she continued her struggle while Kasumi smiled very satisfied.

"Are all your friends like that?" Shuu whispered. Haruka laughed lightly and shook her head.

"No only Kumi, so to what do I owe this visit?"

"What? I can't just come and say hi?"

"You never did before." She stated bluntly.

"True, but today I felt like it."

"So you're here cause you felt like it?"

"Well, that and I wanted to give you something." He said producing a rose out of thin air. Haruka gasped lightly at its beauty and took it gratefully. She ran her fingers over the velvet petals and smelled its wonderful fragrance.

"It's beautiful Shuu, thank you." She said smiling sweetly.

"You're welcome." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek making her blush. "I'll see you later." He quickly got up and left and Haruka let out a dreamy sigh. Kasumi smiled at her friends obvious happiness as did Hikari and Kumi still had that spell over her mouth so she was rolling in the grass trying to open her mouth while Satoshi laughed at her.

**Please Review!**


	10. This or That

**Yay an update! I know this is what you've all been waiting for.**

**May: Sure was!**

**Me: You only say that because you and Drew are together!**

**May: ……no……..**

**Me: Okay sure.**

**Drew: Rolyn dies not own Pokémon.**

**Me: Holy Crap where did you come from!**

**This or That: Preparations for Coronation**

"Princess Haruka, white or egg shell?" A maid asked as she held up two napkins that looked completely the same color but one was supposedly egg shell and the other was plain white. Haruka looked between the two napkins not finding a difference.

"Um….Egg shell?" She said a bit unsure. She shrugged and the maid nodded before she disappeared in a blink of an eye. That maid must have been a fairy of speed. Haruka still hadn't mastered that yet but was getting better in her other fields.

It had been a good month since Haruka and Shuu had expressed how they really felt for each other and that passing month had narrowed the count down to less than a few days until her sixteenth birthday, the day she and Shuu would become husband and wife and the future rulers of the Jewel Realm. May was absolutely terrified, not about the fact that she would have millions of people to look after, but about the fact that Shuu would be by her side….she felt for him, but she wasn't anywhere near good for him….or so she thought.

"This is getting out of control." Haruka sighed as she brought a hand to her forehead. She took in deep breathes and with each exhale her breathe became more visible. "I haven't practiced in a while….maybe I should."

Haruka's light blue wings sprouted from her back and she fluttered down the hall, dodging any maids calling her name for her opinion on what was needed for the wedding. What did she care what shape the cake was supposed to be? She fluttered down a hall until she came to the training room expecting to find Masato, he always loved to master power after power, but surprisingly the large room was empty.

"How boring." Haruka muttered. She brought her hands together and breathed deeply before her hands glowed a soft blue and radiated with an icy chill. Her eyes were not a more intense cold blue. She brought her hands apart and an orb of ice energy began to form in her hands. Once she found it to be the right size she released it not looking where the ice ball was heading.

"Hey!" A stream of fire melted the ice instantly catching Haruka off guard. She blinked stupidly as she gazed in the direction to where the fire had come from and recognized who had sent it out.

"Shuu!" She cried happily flying over to him and grabbing him in a hug. Her face flushed with happiness as Shuu returned the hug.

"Hey, what were you trying to do kill me?" He asked releasing her.

"Nah….I didn't know you were here." She said mindlessly. Shuu shook his head at her and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Oh why doesn't that not surprise me?" He muttered under his breath while rolling his emerald eyes at her. Haruka stamped her foot and her fists began to glow a threatening blue color.

"You just love to get on my bad side don't you?" She muttered through clenched teeth.

"Oh you know me so well." He said with fake drama. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and her anger seemed to drain from her.

"Are you sure you don't have the ability to mess with people's emotions?" She asked while her hands returned to normal.

"Eh, maybe I do, maybe I don't. It's not like I'm gonna tell you."

"Husbands don't keep secrets from their wives." Haruka scolded wagging a finger in his face. He rolled his eyes once again and slapped her hand away.

"I'm not keeping any secrets I'm just not gonna tell you." He said flicking his green hair arrogantly. May stared at him blankly for a second than shook it off.

"Forget I said anything." She whispered.

"That'll be easy." Haruka glared at him, her eyes flashing a dangerous shade of blue. Shuu could no longer say that she wasn't good at her main power because she beat him multiple times and he was deathly afraid of ice now. "I mean, Haruka you look so beautiful today."

"That's what I thought." She muttered with an evil smile. She loved the power she held over him but he still, however, was better with the skill and capability of gaining new powers faster than her.

"So, five days until the big one six, do you think you're ready to rule a region?" He asked shoving his hands into his pockets. Haruka shrugged not knowing if she truly was ready or not.

"To be honest, I'm terrified about the whole thing." She said rubbing her arm nervously. "There's way too much to handle just for the wedding! My dress, the cake, the color of the table clothes, what songs to play, it's all so hard to handle!"

Shuu smiled lightly at her and pulled her into an embrace. She could feel the heat rush to her face at the contact, but then soon relaxed into the hug. He stroked her brunette hair gently and kissed her forehead.

"You'll be able to handle it; I'll be there by your side all the way, so don't worry about it. I already found the three best wedding planners to help you with everything." He explained. May grinned at him.

"Really?"

* * *

"Kasumi, wedding coordinator, reporting!"

"Hikari, dress and clothing coordinator, reporting!"

"Kumi, reception and music coordinator reporting!"

Haruka looked at her two friends dumb struck then looked to Shuu who just shrugged.

"You got Kasumi, Hikari and Kumi!?" She asked. Shuu smirked and flicked his hair.

"What better people to plan your wedding then your own best friends?" He asked back. Haruka did agree with him there. Her best friends were the ones, who knew her best, so why couldn't they plan a wedding? Hikara was very capable when it came to fashion, Kasumi was very organized and creative, and Kumi was an expert when it came to parties and music, it was her power for goodness sakes.

"Shuu was actually thinking when he asked us for help." Kumi said throwing a smile in the direction of the green haired boy.

"We're gonna make this wedding everything you've always wanted Haruka." Hikari said with a thumbs up.

"Nothing can go wrong." Kasumi said with a reassuring smile. Haruka thought for a moment and she soon smiled s well.

"Alright then! Let's do it!"

"YES! Okay, I was thinking I could sing at the wedding, I already chose the song you'll be walking down the aisle to." Kumi said with a dreamy look on her face.

"I was thinking the brides maid dresses could be red, since red is Haruka's favorite color." Hikari said as she thought of suitable dress designs. "How do you feel about an up-do Haruka?"

"I thought roses could be the theme of the wedding, since the first flower Shuu ever gave Haruka was a red rose." Kasumi said.

"That's actually a smart idea." Shuu said nodding in approval.

"The cake will also have real sugar coated rose petals on it." Kasumi added with a confirming nod. (A/N: Trust me sugar coated rose petals aren't as bad as they sound. They were actually part of a desert at my cousins wedding.)

"This wedding is going to be perfect!" Kumi said.

**How perfect is perfect?**

**May: Perfect is perfect as perfect is as perfect as perfect.**

**Drew: Heh-wha?**

**Me: It's just perfect**

**Drew: Oh.**

**Me: Well next chappie will be the perfect wedding?**

**May: Pweez Review!**


	11. I do

**Wedding time!**** Can you hear the bells?**

**Drew: No.**

**Me: Maybe if you drained the arrogance out of your ears you would!**

**May: Ooh, burn.**

**Me: You know how I do.**

**Drew: Oh, whatever!**

**May: Rolyn does not own pokemon!**

**I do: Acceptance of the Throne**

"Uhh…" Haruka played with her white gloved hands as she gazed into her full scale mirror. Today was the day she turned sixteen, the day she married her fiancé who she loved dearly, and the day she accepted control over the throne and signed the meshing document as many would call it, due to the fact that Sapphire and Emerald were going to mesh as one realm, making it the largest and strongest realm throughout the universe. There was absolutely no reason to be nervous…

"I can't do this!" Haruka cried as she fell to her knees, her dress making a small puffing sound as she did so. Her wedding dress was as beautiful as she wanted it to be. It was strapless with pearls and diamonds sown into swirling designs that added to the dress extravagant nature. It hugged her figure perfect and went out at the waist while a diamond encrusted train trailed behind her. Her hair was curled and put up on a bun by a gleaming tiara that had a sparkling veil trailing behind. Around her next was her sapphire amulet. She was the very essence of beauty.

Her coronation dress was laid out on her bed. It was red just like Hikari planned it to be. It had a gold cape that fastened with gold buttons to the straps of the dress. It was not as puffy as the wedding dress but the train was just as long. It had gold hems and golden gloves to match.

"Oh, give me strength…" Haruka muttered as she put her head into her hands. She tried to fight off her tears not wanting to mess up her makeup but they came due to her resistance. Haruka lifted her head and let a tear drop into her hand only to be frozen completely. She let it drop to the ground and it did not shatter but it made a soft ping sound on the hardwood floor. Haruka stared at the frozen tears until a knock on her door tore her away. She wiped her tears, making sure to be careful and stood up.

"Come in." She said in a voice that hid her fear and unsureness (is that a word?) completely. The door cracked and Kasumi poked her head into the room. Haruka smiled and gestured for the girl to some in. Hikari and Kumi both poked their heads in as well before walking in one at a time. Each of them was wearing elegant dresses. Kasumi's was an indigo color and was sleeveless but still had a shawl. It had blue patterns at the bottom that resembled waves, her tiara which was gold and had sapphires, was the largest out of all four girls due to the fact she was older. Hikari's dress was a light magenta color and hand a matching silk scarf that trailed a bit her tiara had amethyst stones in it. Kumi's dress was backless and tied in the front like a corset. On her ears were headphones that had jades and emeralds encrusted in them. She never really liked tiaras.

"Haruka, girl can you say meow?" Kumi joked giggling as she outstretched her arms to give her friend a hug. Haruka smiled and gave into the embrace.

"You are the pure definition of gorgeous, I worked wonders didn't I?" Hikari asked flipping her navy hair over her shoulder. Haruka smiled and nodded as she looked at herself in the mirror once more.

"We just paid Shuu a visit." Kasumi inserted crossing her arms. Haruka perked up at the mention of her husband to be. "He doesn't look half bad either. You two will look perfect together."

"I've heard that so many times, you do not know how bland it's beginning to sound to me." Haruka said as she shook her head. "Do you guys want me to be honest with you?"

"Of course." Kumi laughed lightly but her joking and laughing nature faded away when she looked into Haruka's worried expression. "Haruka, don't tell me your having second thoughts about it all. You've come so far!"

"It's not the wedding I'm worried about most but me being married means I have to take the throne and…I don't think I'm ready…what if I slip up!"

"Don't say that!" Kasumi scolded slapping Haruka on the shoulder. The brunette rubbed her arm in pain. "You are going to make an amazing queen! Also, being a ruler doesn't mean you'll be at it alone! Shuu will be there and he was just as worried as you are."

"He was?" Haruka gasped. She never actually seen Shuu worried in the months she had gotten to know him.

"He looked like he was ready to jump out the window." Kumi reassured. Hikari giggled.

"Well not out the window, he just wasn't sure about some things. He mostly said the reason he was doing it all was to be with you. He really loves you." Hikari said. Haruka blushed lightly and turned her head with a small smile gracing her features.

"You two can do this….together." Kasumi assured taking Haruka's hands in her own. "And keep in mind you have me, Hikari and Kasumi at your side as well."

"Oh, thank you!" Haruka cried as she grabbed Kasumi in a hug. Hikari and Kumi joined in and they stayed like that, exemplifying the friendship they had with their hug. Another knock on the door made them separate.

"Come in." They said in unison. Haruka's father came in with a warm smile on his face. The four girls smiled in return.

"Time to go." He said simply. Haruka looked at her three friends and they nodded before leaving the room. King Senri outstretched his hand and Haruka took it.

"Daddy, do you think I'll make a good ruler?" Haruka asked. Senri shook his head and Haruka gaped in response.

"I think you'll make a perfect ruler."

* * *

"I now give you, King Senri and Princess Haruka." Haruka's personal servant, Yuri, said as the two large mahogany doors were pulled open to reveal Haruka with her arm hooked with her fathers. Queen Matsuko beamed with pride as her daughter and husband made their way down the red rose petal cover isle; she turned to Queen Akane who had the exact same expression. Prince Masato and Princess Hatsumi were a bit ahead of them and standing at the end of the isle at the altar was Shuu who was genuinely smiling.

He bowed to King Senri and the king returned the gesture before turning to his daughter who curtsied before giving him a kiss on the cheek. He unhooked arms with her and gave her hand to Shuu. Kumi, Hikari, and Kasumi stood on Haruka's side while Satoshi, Shinji, and a boy from Shuu's home named Hasako were on Shuu's side.

"Well don't you look nice, what's the occasion?" Shuu whispered as he tried not to look obvious.

"Haha you're so funny." She responded trying to act normal.

"I know, and you get to marry me. Lucky you."

"Lucky me. You should be lucky that you are cute." She said completely ignoring what the preist was saying. He was slowly going on about sickness and health.

"Yup, it's all about looks, did you get the same pet talk from Kasumi and the others like I did?"

"I did." Haruka said a bit too loud.

"The term is 'I do'…" The priest said Haruka blushed in embarrassment and laughed lightly to hide her mistake.

"I do." She said smiling sheepishly. The priest smiled and went back into his drabbling.

"Nice one. Wouldn't expect more from you." Shuu muttered.

"Oh please it was your fault." Haruka accussed.

"Already reaching the blaming phase of marriage?"

"No…"

"Good thing you're marrying me or you'd be completely lost."

"You think you're so perfect don't you?"

"I do." Shuu said in the correct tone at the correct time.

"Well, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Bout time…" Shuu muttered before he pulled Haruka in for the kiss. Kasumi, Hikari, and Kumi all awed and clapped like the rest of the people in the large chapel. Satoshi threw in a wolf whistle which made him receive a slap from Shinji and a threatening glare from Kasumi who was too far to really do anything about it at the moment.

* * *

The trumpets sounded and soilders lined up before two golden thrones that adorned blue cushions and green cushions. Everybody directed their gaze to the two stair cases that were on either side of the two thrones. King Senri and his wife appeared on the left stair case and so did Queen Akane. On the other side Princess Haruka and Prince Shuu appeared on the right side. Haruka was in her Coronation dress and Shuu was wearing a pair of black pants with a black shirt with golden tassels and a black cape that had an emerald lining. Both of them did not have their tiara or crown on. The parents and the kids faced each other before turning to walk down the staircase; Yuri carried the train of Haruka's dress with a proud smile.

"She looks amazing…." Kasumi muttered.

"They both do…." Kumi said nodding.

"I'm so happy!" Hikari said as she busted out crying.

"Just think Kumi, very soon you'll be getting married and that'll be you sitting on the throne of Melody…" Kasumi said. Kumi gulped as panic washed over her.

Once the parents and their offspring reached the bottom, Shuu lead Haruka to the throne and she took a seat on the blue throne while he took a seat on the green one. Two priests came and went up to Senri, Matsuko and Akane. One priest took Matsuko's crown ring that had Sapphires going around it and Senri's Crown that had a sapphire colored cloth and sapphire and diamonds encrusted in them. The other priest took Akane's Emerald crown that looked rather similar to Senri's and the two of them walked over to the teens.

The one carrying the sapphire crown ring and the sapphire crown went to Haruka and the other went to Shuu. The one going to Haruka put the Crown ring one her head but held the actual crown over her head as he spoke.

"Do you solemely promise and swear to govern the people of the Jewel Realm according to the elders of our past agreed, and respective laws and customes the same?"

The one that had the other crown held it Above Shuu's head and began to speak.

"Will you in your power together as King and Queen cause law, justice, and mercy to be executed in all judgements of our land and people?"

Shuu glanced at Haruka who smiled. He smiled in return.

"We solemly promise so to do." They said in unison. Everybody began to clap and Hikari had stopped her hysterical crying to clap as well. The now former King and Queen of Sapphire smiled proudly while the Queen of Emerald wiped her silent tears of joy. Shuu and Haruka stood up at the same time. He held his arm out and she put hers out as well, putting her gloved hand over his. The trumpets sounded once again and the applause stopped. The royal announcer stepped forward.

"Now presenting, His highness Shuu Damion Hayden and her highness Haruka Matsuko Damion Hayden, King and Queen of the Jewel Region."

The people went into another wave of applause including the former rulers. Haruka smiled at her now husband and got on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"We're gonna make things work right?" She asked quietly. Shuu intertwined fingers with her before kissing the back of her hand.

"You know it."

**OMG!!!!! IT IS COMPLETE!**

**May: I loved it.**

**Drew: It was a nice ending.**

**Me: My inspiration was Princess Diaries 2 for the coronation. It came out good!**

**May: Well there goes another story!**

**Drew: Pweez Review.**


End file.
